thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulfric
"I can sense your...Potential." (the editor is being a buttface lil frick frack so I'm gonna have to edit this to be right later) ☀Ulfric is a mysterious Reaper from Manhattan with a hidden agenda regarding research on the Static Incident from Week 13. He currently has a simple visitation pass, as per request from Kei. It is as of yet unknown if he will transfer, though with his relations being shifty at best, that seems unlikely to be approved, even if it is requested. Appearance Tall, dark, suave, and handsome. Usually always wears nice suits, suit jackets and dark dress pants, or just nice clothing in general. Super sharp dude. He's got jet black hair, and gleaming brown eyes, and a white-toothed smile. His canine teeth are a bit more pointed than the average person. His Noise Form, Psytrance Lupus, is a big-ass purple and black wolf. This wolf has bright, hungry gold eyes. And a large row of fangs. super large. do not approach if you value your life. or your mental state. Personality SUPER SOCIOPATH RIGHT HERE YO (will fill in more later) History Life... It was not nice. Becoming a Reaper lol this stuff is real dark As a Reaper ... Coming to Shibuya...? After Week 13 in Shibuya had ended, he was sent as a reconnaissance agent to survey the District for information on the Static Incident. Since then that is still his cover, but he's got a new, top secret mission that may have something to do with his long lost cousin, Amaryllis. He's got a reputation around Shibuya, however, and had been forced to lessen his covert ops. Relationships ???/"Father"- Manhattan Composer Ulfric considers his Composer like a father figure, going so far as to even call him "Father." He is fiercely loyal to the Composer, and will carry out any order he is given. Amaryllis Long lost cousin, on Ama's dad's side. Ulfric has become extremely possessive and super obsessively concerned about Ama's lack of proper Reaper training, and has made clear that she would flourish in Manhattan. It's unknown what means he will use to try and make her see his reasoning. (He must applaud her resolve, though, and the fact she has lots of people in Shibuya watching over her.) Jean Ulfric is wary of the Conductor of Shibuya. Aware of his massive strength. Jean doesn't care for the wolf either, he can tell. Kei Kei really doesn't like Ulfric, and Ulfric is not too fond of him, but remains on the super cautious side, as to not flare any aggression that would cause his Composer trouble to fix. He knows Kei is close and protective of his cousin. He knows his cousin is close and comforted by Kei. He resolves to change that. Other Reapers Ulfric has met several other Reapers in Shibuya, that he knows mainly by their Noise Forms. Trivia * His noise form is called Psytrance Lupus. * Psytrance's signature move, Psytrance Stun is super powerful. * He can emit a kind of impression, an aura that messes with people's minds. It can't affect those of higher class, but greatly affects RGers and weaker Reapers if he so chooses. * Is an unofficial Officer of his District. In Manhattan, the more you serve the Composer and carry out tasks, including killing/converting Players, the stronger you become. Ulfric has been a Reaper for a long time, thus his power is that of a near-Officer level. Gallery